


Reunited and It Feels So Right

by flipflop_diva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, F/F, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It's been two months since Natasha left the Nine-Nine to go undercover. But just because Maria is literally counting the minutes until she gets back does not in any way mean she cares for her more than she should.





	Reunited and It Feels So Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Real_Geek_Girl_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Geek_Girl_Goddess/gifts).



Maria was counting the minutes. Literally counting the minutes.

She was normally so good, always doing her work like the perfect little suck up …. Er, detective … that she was. But today she couldn’t concentrate.

It had been two months. Two insanely long, insanely slow months since Natasha had disappeared to go undercover and now, in just two little hours, Natasha would finally be free and Maria could see her again.

In a totally platonic friendship way, of course, which was why she was literally counting minutes.

Not that Bucky Barnes was helping. He was practically lying across Maria’s desk watching her, his face in her way every time she pretended like she was interested in one of her case files.

“Bucky!” she finally said. “Can’t you go hound Steve like you normally do?” She glanced out of the corner of her eyes. Yup, Steve Rogers was over there, a huge pile of files on his desk and a look of utmost concentration on his face, like he knew today was his day to beat Maria since she was off her game.

“He gave me the day off,” Bucky said.

Maria frowned. “From _what_?”

“Making sure his every need is cared for, of course,” said Bucky, like this was evident. Though Maria supposed it really was evident. That was never the weird part of their friendship.

She shook her head. “Well, do you have to spend your day off over here? Why not go bother Wanda?” She indicated the girl at the reception desk, who was paying zero attention to anyone and instead twirling her long dark hair around her fingers as she hummed to herself, wearing bright violet headphones.

“Because Steve gave me it off so I could spend it with you!” Bucky said, quite happily, and also like that should have been evident from the start.

Across the way, Steve looked up from his files and grinned an impossible toothy grin at her. She glowered.

“Why would he do that?” she asked, but she knew she didn’t need to. She already had a really good idea.

Bucky didn’t disappoint. “Today is the day you get to see Natasha again!” he exclaimed.

“We all get to see her again,” Maria clarified.

“But you’re the only one who _likes_ her!” Bucky said. “You know. Like _likes_ her.”

Why was his voice so loud? The entire precinct was looking at her, including Tony and Bruce, who were wearing matching suits and building what looked like an impressive jet out of Legos.

“I know what you mean,” she said quickly. “And I don’t _like_ her,” she added.

“Yes, you do,” came back the voices of pretty much everyone in the precinct, including Wanda who still had her headphones on.

She wanted to argue, but really, what was the point? She had more minutes to count anyway.

•••

They had gone over it a hundred times. The Russian mob that Natasha had successfully infiltrated was going to be meeting with a few members of the Brooklyn mafia ring to plan their next target. They were sure to have some of the millions of stolen dollars on them, not to mention a huge cargo load of drugs.

SWAT had gotten a tip from an anonymous caller (Natasha, obviously) with the info. They were going to be waiting, and once the handover was made, they were going to go in, arrest everyone, including Natasha to make it look real and haul them off to jail. And then she would be free and no one would be the wiser.

Maria had wanted desperately to be part of the SWAT team, begging Captain Fury to let her join up, but he had been insistent that she not be. But she could be just off-site, watching the happenings, he had said, and so she was. Because in just a few minutes, it was all going to be down and this whole thing was going to be over.

But something was wrong.

The handoff was made and SWAT was pouring in, but the sound of gunshots and screams were filling the air, and it was chaos in the building and on the grounds, and all Maria could do was listen to the calls coming in across the comms, panic in her throat.

“About ten people down,” a voice finally said, and Maria’s heart settled permanently in her throat. “About seven of them and three of us, including the UA.”

_The UA._

The undercover agent. Natasha.

Natasha was down. Natasha was hit. Natasha was hurt. Natasha was maybe dead.

Maria didn’t even hear the shouts following her as she leaped from her seat, jumped out of the little van she had been in with the other members of the SWAT team and raced toward the building, although she knew they were there. She also didn’t care how many people she tore her on her quest to reach the front door.

Somewhere out of the corner of her eye, she saw people being loaded into police cars but all she cared about was finding the undercover agent. Finding Natasha.

She found her on the ground floor, and her heart stopped beating. She was crumpled on the ground, red hair in a mess around her, an officer she didn’t know leaning over her, a hand pressed against her side … a hand covered in bright red blood.

She let out a choked sort of cry before falling to the ground beside the woman who — dammit Bucky was right! — she loved, feeling like she too wanted to stop breathing.

“She’s alive,” said a voice from somewhere, and it took her way more seconds than it should have, what with tears blurring her vision and her heart pounding in her ears, before she realized it came from the SWAT officer beside Natasha.

“What?” she managed. Natasha looked so pale and her eyes were closed. There was bloody dripping down her cheek from a puffy lip and her face looked swollen, like she had been hit.

“Bullet-proof vest,” the SWAT officer said, and pointed to her chest.

Maria stared blankly between the officer and Natasha. “The blood,” she finally managed.

“Oh, she was hit,” the officer said, like it was nothing. “But it’s flesh wound. She’ll live. I promise.”

“She’ll live,” Maria repeated, and she didn’t even care that tears were openly flowing down her cheeks. “She’ll live.”

•••

They curled up together on the couch in Maria’s apartment. It had taken hours but the doctors had finally let Natasha leave the hospital, with orders that someone needed to watch her for the next three days since the painkillers she was on were incredibly high doses. 

Maria had quickly volunteered, and Captain Fury, who had raced to the hospital when he got word of what happened, had signed off on it, letting them both off duty until Natasha was cleared to be on her own again.

Maria, with Captain Fury’s help, had gotten Natasha to her apartment, and once he had left, she had managed to get her into pajamas, give her the next round of pills she needed to take and maneuvered her on to the couch, where she quickly positioned herself almost on top of Maria, her red hair against Maria’s chest and her entire body almost resting on Maria’s legs.

Maria knew it was the painkillers — Natasha who rarely let any emotion escape was giggling at every commercial that came on — but she didn’t care.

She loved her. Bucky had been right. She loved her, and she had her back, and in a few days when the painkillers wore off, she would tell her. But for now, she was content to hold her and stroke her hair and when Natasha fell asleep in her arms, a loopy smile on her face, if Maria stayed up all night watching her sleep, well, it wasn’t weird at all.

She loved her, and that was what mattered.


End file.
